


Reach For The Stars

by AzulSwirls



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Storyshift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulSwirls/pseuds/AzulSwirls
Summary: Frisk and Asriel go stargazing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a comic I saw ages ago.

Isn't this great?" asked Asriel excitedly.

Frisk nodded and gave a smile as their hyper friend gestured the starry sky. The two were lying on a hill, stargazing. As this was a promised date, Chara wasn't there and

instead was probably tending to their garden in their bedroom while simultaneously eating chocolate.

"Golly, there are so many stars!" Asriel repeated for the hundredth time. "How long would it take to count them all?"

"Long enough we'd be late for dinner by quite a bit," Frisk said. "How much longer 'til dinner anyway?"

"Oh!" said Asriel, sitting up and glancing at his watch. "Around three minutes....awwwwww."

"Heh, we can always go stargazing again another night," Frisk said, also sitting up before placing their arm around Asriel's shoulders. "The stars aren't going anywhere."

"Yeah I guess," said Asriel sadly. "But tonight the skies are so clear! And...this is my first time looking at the stars with you Frisk, any other time won't be as special as this time."

His head flopped against Frisk's shoulder.

"They'll just be special in their own way, like the stars," Frisk replied. "All of them are different from each other, some may seem brighter, some may seem bigger, but all of

them stars are as equally as beautiful. And then there are star constellations."

Frisk pointed to a group of stars. "That's Orion. Those three stars as his belt, see? And like star constellations, when we're surrounded by other people, we become greater!"

Frisk finally stopped. "I think I may have gotten a bit carried away there...."

They turned to Asriel and saw his starry-eyed expression. "You OK Azzy?"

"That was so cool," whispered Asriel before adding "And don't call me Azzy."

Frisk laughed and rested their chin on their knees, looking up at the sky again thoughtfully. "But most of these stars are dead anyway."

"What!?" yelled Asriel. "They are?"

"Yep," said Frisk. "But their light takes so long to reach Earth even after they die their light is still reaching us and showing them in their prime even though....they're

dead...they're light continues shining...."

Frisk's voice trailed off.

"You make everything sound so deep Frisk," giggled Asriel before noticing Frisk's sudden silence. "...Frisk?"

"What? Sorry, spaced out a little there," Frisk laughed shakily. "Caught up in my thoughts again."

Asriel nodded, feeling a little uncertain for some reason.

"Why do you know so much about stars anyway?"

"I looked at them a lot when I was younger, so I bothered to learn one or two things about them," Frisk said.

"Huh, then...what are they?" asked Asriel.

"What are what?" Frisk questioned.

"Stars," said Asriel. "What are they?"

"Um...I'm not sure, but if you want to hear what I think.....I like to think they're people in lighthouses," said Frisk.

_Hello, darling_

"People?" said Asriel.

"Yeah, and to contact each other they blink their lights at each other," said Frisk. "That's why the stars keeping going dark then bright again."

_The ghost who comes when you call his name_

"So they contact each other with some code?" said Asriel. "Like the ones Chara and I would make up?"

"Uh-huh."

_Let's close the curtains on this miserable world and move on to the next_

"But one of them is blinking at me," said Frisk quietly. "They're trying to talk to me. Even if they don't realize it."

Asriel started looking at the twinkling stars, his hand reaching over to Frisk's and holding it.

_No? Oh, well this wasn't in the script_

"And one day.....I'm going to befriend him."

"Him?" said Asriel. "Who's hi-"

"Children, dinner's ready!" called out Toriel from the bottom of the hill. "Come down before it gets cold!"

"She came all the way up here just to tell us that?" said Asriel, going red. "Well this has been great Frisk, let's go!"

Asriel let go of Frisk's and stood up before rushing down the hill leaving Frisk sitting by themself.

They sighed.

"But I've got to reach for the stars," they said.

_**S I N C E  W H E N  D I D  Y O U  G E T  TO  C H O O S E  Y O U R  RO L E ?** _

"Before the stars reach for me."

And with that, Frisk went down the hill.


End file.
